1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle brake device, and more particularly to a bicycle brake device including a balanced structure for effectively engaging the brake shoes with the wheel rim and for solidly clamping the wheel rim and thus for solidly braking the bicycle wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycle brake devices comprise a pair of right and left cantilevers pivotally attached or mounted on the mounting brackets or rear forks, two brake shoes attached or mounted on the right and left cantilevers for engaging with the wheel rim, and a brake wire coupled to the right and left cantilevers for selectively forcing the brake shoes to engage with the wheel rim and to brake the bicycle wheel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,938 to Yoshigai discloses one of the typical cantilever brakes for two wheeled vehicles with separate stem and pivot shaft joined by a mounting bracket, and comprising an arch wire coupled to the right and left cantilevers, and coupled to the brake wire which may actuate the right and left cantilevers to force the brake shoes to engage with the wheel rim and to brake the bicycle wheel.
However, the right and left cantilevers are required to be indirectly coupled to the brake wire with the arch wire and a hanger, and the right and left cantilevers may not be solidly actuated to force the brake shoes to engage with the wheel rim and to brake the bicycle wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,167 to Davidson discloses another typical adjustable bicycle brake cable control for cantilevered brake system and comprising a cable yoke coupled to the right and left lever arms, and coupled to the flexible stainless steel cable which may actuate or operate the right and left lever arms to force the brake shoes to engage with the wheel rim and to brake the bicycle wheel.
However, the right and left lever arms are required to be indirectly coupled to the flexible stainless steel cable with the cable yoke and two elongated rigid rods, and the right and left lever arms may not be solidly actuated with the cable yoke and the elongated rigid rods to force the brake shoes to engage with the wheel rim and to brake the bicycle wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,716 to Sugimoto et al. discloses a further typical bicycle brake device comprising two brake arms pivotally attached to the attachment component, a linking arm rotatably linked to one of the brake arms and contacted with an outer cable of a brake cable, and the brake cable is linked to the other brake arm for forcing the brake shoes to engage with the wheel rim and to brake the bicycle wheel.
However, the typical bicycle brake device includes a complicated structure that may not be easily assembled or attached or mounted on the attachment component and/or the suspension component of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,671 to Tang et al. discloses a still further typical bicycle brake device comprising a preloading and cable routing assembly and a rotatable brake cable coupling system, and including a pair of brake calipers pivotally attached to the wheel fork, and a tubular sheath section coupled to one of the brake calipers with an adjustment nut, and a cable core element coupled to the other brake caliper.
However, the brake calipers may not be solidly actuated to force the brake shoes to engage with the wheel rim and to brake the bicycle wheel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle brake devices.